Teen trouble makers
by xPurple Shadow Slayerx
Summary: Clockwork, Dan, Dani, Nocturne and Vortex are the apprentices to the most powerful ghosts in the universe. So what happens when they decide to play a prank on the Observants. I own none of the characters shown except Storm. Clockwise and Dusk belong to xwocketx I just used their names.


"You just wait, when your masters and mistress get here, you are in for itnow!" the Observant yelled at the five teens.

The eldest at fourteen years was Clockwork. He had pale blue skin, purple hair and red eyes with no pupils. He wore a dark purple hoody with a hole in the front revealing a small clock which appeared to act as his heart. He wore black fingerless gloves and various watches on each arm. He had a pair of jeans which matched his skin-tone and a pair of black boots. He was the apprentice of Clockwise, master of time.

The duo beside him were the Phantom twins, Dan and Dani. Dan, the elder twin, had light green skin, white hair that looked more like flames and red eyes. He wore a black shirt with the symbol of his master, the greatest hero of the Ghost Zone, Danny Phantom. He had black jeans white boots and gloves and wore a jacket which matched his eyes. His sister Dani had tanned skin, hair as white as her brother's only it was normal and green eyes. She was dressed the same as him only with a green jacket instead. They were a few months younger than Clockwork.

Next was a being whose body was like the night's sky. He wore a purple horned helmet upon his head and had red eyes with no pupils. These eyes were darting left and right, he was obviously frightened of the Observants. He was Nocturne, apprentice to Dusk, the Lord of dreams.

The youngest of this group was Vortex, he had green hair and skin and red eyes without any pupils. He wore and black vest-top with and lightening strike on the front. On his wrists he wore spiked bracelets. His lower body was a small tornado. He was the apprentice of Storm, the Mistress of weather. As the Observants glared at them Clockwork, Dan and Dani smirked back at them, not seeming bothered by the threat. Next to them Nocturne was still having a mini-panic attack whilst Vortex was sniggering about the prank they had pulled on the Observants.

Suddenly, the doors to the Observatory slammed open and in walked one unhappy Phantom.

"Observants!" he yelled, close to a ghostly wail, "what is the meaning of this? I had just gotten things settled down at the Far Frozen North when I got a call that my apprentices have been arrested. What's going on?!" the twins flinched, they had forgotten about their Master's stress. Behind Danny were Clockwise, Dusk and Storm. They were not as furious as Danny, but they did not look happy.

"Why don't we let the children explain?" one of the Observents suggested.

Nocturne, Dan and Dani's eyes widened at this. They were afraid of how their masters were going to react to this, even Vortex was shifting about nervously now. Clockwork, however, was unfazed. He walked up to the powerful ghosts with a smile, "we set off an onion bomb in the main observatory" he said bluntly.

Danny stared at him for a moment before bursting into laughter.

"Ha ha ha, oh that's priceless!" he laughed once he had calmed down, "an onion bomb, genius." Behind him, the other masters were also trying to hold in their laughter.

"So your not mad" Dani asked her master tentatively, "are you kidding? That's hilarious" Danny replied.

"What about their punishment? They have broken several rules about not breaking in and affecting our powers of sight" the Observant said, embarrassed by Danny's reaction.

"They're teenagers, and you've been watching them like hawks ever since they were formed, it was just a prank" Clockwise said calmly.

"plus, onions would hardly affect your powers, all it did was sting your eyes, and your pride" Storm added.

"How about this? We keep them in our sight at all times and you stay off their backs" Dusk suggested.

"Fine, but you don't let them out of you sight, or else" the Observant threatened.

"very well, we should be going, come along children" Clockwise said and they left.

As the were walking, Danny had started laughing again, "an onion bomb, man, that is just what I needed. I mean, I love Frostbite like a brother, but he gets so defensive of everything and wouldn't let me leave until he was sure that the village wouldn't be attacked. This is a great laugh."

"Glad you think it's funny, we've been planning this one for weeks" Dan stated proudly before frowning, "but does this mean we can't prank them now?" he asked, turning to Clockwise and Dusk.

"I only said that we will be keeping an eye on you, that doesn't mean you can't pull more pranks."

The teens smirked at each other, each one forming a different prank in their minds.


End file.
